kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Gammaizers
The are a group of 15 deities that protect the World of Gamma. Having protected the safety of the Gamma world for centuries, they soon decided to participate in the Demia Project, taking the physical form of Adel, the current Gamma Emperor. History The Gammaizers are gods that have overseen the Gamma world for centuries, taking the form of sacred pillars within the praying room of the Royal Gamma Family. Adonis, or rather, the Grand Imperial Majesty always recites a sacred prayer to them to in exchange for the safety of his citizens. Warning the Ghost Hunters of a coming invasion of the human world by the Gamma in 2005, Sennin guided Ryu Tenkuji into assembling 15 luminaries to be reincarnated as Ghost Eyecons, knowing that they would be needed to counter the 15 Gammaizers. When the "invasion" finally came ten years later, the Gammaizers initially shown no interest in the Gamma's Demia Project, but after Adonis was dethroned and Adel took over the leadership they decided to obey him. One of them made its first move by forcefully assimilating with Jabel and forcing a transformation into Gamma Ultima Fire to confront Kamen Rider Ghost, sensing him as a threat. Despite its immediate defeat, the deity returned to its original spot while Jabel regained his senses, leaving him horrified from the event. When Takeru is about to summon the Great Eye via the Heroic Eyecons to make another wish, the Gammaizers prevent this by sending a backlash of energy wave through the Monolith in the Daitenku Temple. Soon, the Gammaizers introduced themselves to Adel, and together they cooperated to eliminate every obstacle that could halt the Demia Project, including Adonis and Takeru. One of the Gammaizers accompanied Adel to confront Takeru and Alain, and eventually transformed into it's real form, the Gammaizer Fire. Gammaizer Fire becomes a formidable force; even when it would be defeated in battle, it simply reappeared in the prayer room to be redeployed. The unnamed Turquoise Gammaizer unleashes its power to reverse time to regress adults around the city to children, but it is reversed by Tutankhamun's power. Gammaizer Fire is then deployed with Gammaizer Gravity, merging their powers and shattering Takeru's Ore Ghost Eyecon, "killing" him yet again. However, he is again revived with the new power of Mugen Damashii, which is capable of completely destroying the Gammaizers, and Fire and Gravity are defeated once and for all. Shocked by this, Gammaizer Liquid is deployed to research the extent of Mugen's power. It is found to be seemingly immune to their power, as demonstrated when all remaining 13 Gammaizers and an illusory duplicate of Fire attack Mugen Damashii all at once without effect. The duplicate and Liquid are then destroyed for good, the remaining 12 retreating. Known members *Gammaizer Fire *Gammaizer Gravity *Gammaizer Liquid *Gammaizer Wind *Gammaizer Blade *Gammaizer Magnetic *9 other unnamed Gammaizers **Unnamed turquoise Gammaizer Powers and Abilities ;Godlike Powers :As the deities of the World of Gamma, the Gammaizers can perform several godlike abilities to their liking. :;Shapeshifting ::The Gammaizers can take the physical form of anything they imagine. Their original form is that of a pillar which Adonis uses to recite his prayer and can take on humanoid forms for a better conversation. :;Danger Intuition ::The Gammaizers can sense almost anything that would threaten the World of Gamma, mainly Takeru. Their perception as well extended to that of the human world, preparing to take action if anything that would endanger the Gamma World appears. :;Energy Backlash ::The Gammaizers can unleash an energy backlash by simply launching energy beams that would hit their targets. :;Assimilation ::Just like the citizens of the World of Gamma, Gammaizers can assimilate and possess any being they desires. Doing this gives the targets enormous power, at the cost of their own will being hijacked. One peculiar example is by having Jabel in his Gamma Ultima form forcefully attained a Gamma Ultima Fire transformation. :;Self-Resurrection ::After being defeated, the Gammaizer can safely return to the praying room. The only way to make sure the Gammaizer is destroyed permanently is Ghost's Mugen Damashii. :;15 Heroic Eyecon Union Negation ::Through unknown connections, Gammaizers from the praying room can interrupt the formation of the Great Eye when it is used. They can also paralyze the user of Grateful Damashii when it is used against one of their own. :;Merger ::One Gammaizer can merge with another one to combine their powers. They can seperate at will, or by the Mugen Damashii's attack. Behind the Scenes Portrayal In the borrowed form of Adel, the Gammaizers are played by . Their voices, however, are provided by , though Akihiro took over for their voices after Sayaka left in episode 34, in order to signify the Gammaizers' constant evolution.http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/ghost/story/1207587_2475.html Notes *The colors of the Gammaizers correspond to those of the 15 Heroic Eyecons. This is because the Heroic Souls were chosen by Ryu Tenkuji and Sennin specifically to match and counter the Gammaizers. As such, additional attributes besides color also correspond: **When Ghost faced the monster form of Gammaizer Fire for the first time, Nobunaga Damashii voluntarily summoned himself to distract the monster. In real life, Nobunaga was burned alive in the Honnoji, a connection to fire; also, one "fires" a gun, like the rifle his Damashii is armed with. Both are also purple. **When the unnamed turquoise Gammaizer used its ability to regress adults to children, Tutankhamun Damashii, also turquoise, became active and allowed Ghost to borrow his power to reverse the effect. In real life, Tutankhamun was famous for being a child pharaoh of Egypt, dying rather young (he was born in around 1341 BC, ruled Egypt in 1332 BC, and died in around 1323 BC). **Both Gammaizer Gravity and Newton Damashii can control gravity, and are both light blue. **In real life, Beethoven often simply dripped water onto himself before composing, which is contrasted with Gammaizer Liquid's powerful water attacks. Beethoven would also dunk his head into a bucket of cold water to stay awake, named by some as a potential cause of his deafness. **Sakamoto Ryoma had a cold prior to his death. The word cold is called in Japan, also the same word for "wind", having the same pronunciation though likely spelled with different symbols. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ghost **Episode 19: Explosion! Paint From Your Heart! **Episode 22: Conspiracy! Adel's Trap! **Episode 23: Intimate! The Giant Eyecon! **Episode 25: Disaster! The Red Sky! **Episode 27: Do-or-Die! Ready for Infiltration! **Episode 28: Bursting! Power of the Depths! **Episode 30: Forever! Cries of the Heart! **Episode 31: Bizarre! Power of the Gammaizers! Category:Villains Category:Gamma Category:Gammaizers